Electronic components such as resistors, transistors, diodes, inductors, capacitors, packaged integrated circuits, and unpackaged dies must interface with other electronic components in an endless variety of systems. It would be desirable to provide a device which allows for electronic components to connect in a mechanically convenient manner, yet provides a high level of electrical performance and scalability.